


监守自盗

by Likes



Category: BLM - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likes/pseuds/Likes
Summary: ○召赤×黑 赤魔第一视角○天然黑竹马召唤&装傻卖乖天降赤&懒洋洋战导黑魔
Kudos: 8





	监守自盗

**Author's Note:**

> ○召赤×黑 赤魔第一视角  
> ○天然黑竹马召唤&装傻卖乖天降赤&懒洋洋战导黑魔

（1）

“所以，这里应该打出魔五连，在不溢出魔元的基础上最大化利用团辅。”

真好看。

“你在听吗？”

他真好看。

我回过神来，黑魔前辈正在冷冰冰地瞪着我，蹙着眉的模样显然失去耐心。

而我竟然盯着他干净的侧脸，和纤长的眼睫出神，一直没听见他的教导。

我们坐在乌尔达哈高脚孤丘的私人别墅里，这是黑魔的家，也是我们三个经常探讨学术的位置。黑魔将地下室布置成了一处图书馆样式的秘密基地，这里四面八方都是书架，摆满了各种各样的书，有搜刮来的古籍，甚至有收藏途径不明的禁书。

身为房子主人的黑魔把室友开给了召唤和我，该有的权限都有，我们俩可以自由移动这里的东西。

我知道召唤喜欢黑魔。

譬如现在，我惹黑魔不高兴的现在，我能显而易见地看见召唤坐在黑魔旁边的座位上，幸灾乐祸的笑。

只是黑魔正面对着我，看不见召唤的笑罢了。

“抱歉，明明是我提出问你怎么打得更高一点，却不小心走神了……”我说。

但黑魔真的很有魅力，尤其是正经地教导我的时候，我甚至会刻意问些愚蠢的问题，哪怕我早就知道那些手法的答案，我也想听他为了我而不其厌烦地翕动着那张单薄的嘴唇。

“没关系。”黑魔揉了揉眉心，似乎是感觉说得有点渴了，他站起身，上楼去了。

“你们要什么？”

“咖啡。”召唤说。

“可可面包干。”我说。

随着那声轻得不行的关门声，我瞬间揪住了召唤的衣领。

“你到底什么时候滚出我和前辈的房间？”

“这是我想说的，”他和我几乎鼻尖碰鼻尖，仍然笑嘻嘻地，“是我先认识黑魔的。”

“但前辈更喜欢我，你懂吗？心里没点数的非主流魔法师，还是说叫你远敏更好？”

“与咏唱捆绑得过紧，魔法岂是如此不便之物。”

“没看见每次你在黑魔纹旁边乱转的时候，前辈脸上不爽的表情？”

“那是我独特的吸引他视线的技巧，你懂什么？”

召唤的手覆住了我的，表情逐渐不加掩饰的变得不屑。

“你这个输出像远敏的三流魔法师，才是与我们格格不入的那一个。别再来了，让他忘了你，对大家都有好处。”

我噎住了一下，不知道为什么我俩都非要拿远敏当骂人用的话，感觉有冒犯到远敏。

“你这个……”我重新开始组织语言。

“一肚子坏水的亚拉戈疯子，掂量过自己配得上他吗？”

“那也比你这个白痴魔法师更配。”

我面红耳赤，一拳头砸向他的脸，今晚我非要把他伪君子的面目撕碎不可！

我们在地上翻打成一团，假如不是双方都顾忌使用魔法会伤害到黑魔的藏书，肯定不会像个近战一样滚来滚去地肉搏。召唤的力气很大，一拳捣进我的肚子，我像被弹飞一样重重倒向身后的书架，发出一声巨响，碰翻了一地的书。

“别让我知道你们在打架。”楼上传来黑魔懒洋洋的声音。

“……”我和召唤对视了一眼。

声音太大了，鉴于以前我和召唤打架的事情时有发生，黑魔恐怕猜到我们又在打闹——虽然他从来不觉得他是我们打架的理由。

我们立刻摒弃前嫌，一同开始整理掉在地上的书。私人恩怨第二位，惹黑魔生气可是头等大事，这位爷总是一副无所谓的态度，可一旦生气起来就是一座城市的事。

想不开了召唤黄道陨石瞬间融化高脚孤丘——其他业主都不用住了。总之，法师都不是什么精神正常的生物，妥善起见，还是别在人家的底线上乱跳比较安全。

“喂。”

整理藏书时，召唤还在用书的硬角碰我，我心烦意乱地甩开他的手，他还一直递过来。

“烦死了，干什么啊？快点趁前辈回来之前收拾好，他生气了我跟你没完。”

“你看这个！”

我瞟了一眼他手上的书，书名是：催情剂的调配与使用。

“干什么？没见过世面？不就是碾碎鼠尾草将汁液加入……”

“啊。”

我愣住了，脑海里忽然诞生了一个狂妄的想法，我因为这个想法而不能自已地痴呆了一下，而召唤看上去与我不谋而合。

“等等，你想干什么？我不允许你对前辈做这么危险的事情！”

我歇斯底里，竭力装作正人君子的样子。

“我知道，反正你也像癞皮狗一样在他旁边甩也甩不掉，我要创造足够长的独处时间很困难。”召唤笑眯眯地的，“但是我们可以联手啊？”

他的手指拂过书泛黄的最后一页，上面讲述着服用者不会存有记忆。

“事后他不会发现的，就算出事了，我也不会把你供出去。怎么样，我认为这是很划算的交易哦。”

我艰难地吞了口唾沫，面临一个问题——究竟是一直面对着眼前吊着的肉眼馋，还是和另一只狗一起分享。

最后我屈服了。

（2）

“你们最近相处得不错。”

黑魔翻着书，忽然评价道。

我和召唤被吓了一跳，长桌底下交流着溶剂的手同时一顿。由于这种特殊催情剂的制作方法尤为冗杂，我们分工合作，各自制作了彼此拿手的那部分，此时正在赶着最后机会把它们溶解在一起。

有种被看穿的感觉，但我再三确定，黑魔边看着自己的书边发表感想，没理由能发现书桌下的交易。

“嗯——还好吧，我觉得没什么不同……”我组织着语言。

黑魔不置可否地“唔”了一声。

这只是很平常的对话，别紧张，赤魔，你能做好它……我对自己开了个鼓励，终于将最后一滴溶液倒进召唤的小瓶子里。

完成了。

“你要不要喝咖啡？”我听见召唤说。

“两块。”黑魔头也不抬地说。

我又忍不住因他们默契无间的对话而嫉妒，总是省去许多多余的客套，更多的是心灵相通，像漫长时间过滤出的醇香酒液，并不是单纯的烈，而是更复杂的东西。

召唤朝我得意地笑了笑，转身上楼。

假如这番话是我说的话，黑魔估计会从添加方糖的数量开始告诉我，要几勺奶，温度，配餐——甚至他可能会担心我烫到磕到，会选择自己亲自泡。

我很受用黑魔对我的特殊照顾，有时候又很厌烦。

我希望他能够把我当成能够并肩战斗的朋友，而不是需要护在身后的弱者。

就像一年前，在巴哈姆特绝境战推进度，狂暴时他从来不会怪罪队友是个赤魔，而是更严苛地要求自己。

听队里的占星说，黑魔初次通关的时候，和召唤在一起笑得很开心。不同于现在成熟稳重的样子，那时候黑魔笑得开怀，甚至和大家拥抱在一起。

但我永远也见证不了那时候的笑容，因为我认识他太晚，等到我们俩通关时，已经是他熟稔于心，终于带着拖油瓶后辈过关，如释重负的叹息。

虽然看见高兴得声音都变调了的我，黑魔也露出了笑容，但只是浅浅的——我不想只是这样。

回忆起许许多多，我心情沉重地在座位上握紧了拳头，很苦恼却不知道该怎么改变。印象不是一时形成的，要怪就怪我自己不争气，也许召唤说得对，我就是个不入门的三流魔法师，什么都会，但什么都做不好。

“又在走神？”

我吓了一跳。

我抬起头，发现黑魔又在看着我。

“啊，我……对不起，前辈……”

我一时间羞愧难当，重新举起了他让我看的书。

我们坐在同一张书桌的两侧，中间隔着好多药剂瓶和图纸。

“是你喜欢的玛那利用率以及以太学方面的书，我找遍了第一世界的图书馆，这些生涩的计算公式都是好不容易才发现的。”

他忽然说。

“还有一些秘闻，以我的知名度还无法借阅，所以我都抄下来了。”黑魔从抽屉里翻出几张羊皮纸，它们被细心卷好，还系着血红的蝴蝶结。

他满不在乎的表情，似乎这只是一件理所当然的小事。

我瞪大了眼睛。

要不是我们之间隔着的书桌有些太大，不能直接倾身过去，我一定要狠狠把他抱进怀里。

其实我只是装作好学，以此接近他，他却全都记下来了，把我随口提出的问题当作很重要的事……

我内心一阵复杂的情绪翻涌。

他把我当作好后辈，就算是过度保护我，也是因为珍惜我，我却贪得无厌，不满足于此，还非得让他把我当成大人看待。甚至和召唤联手调剂出了那种奇怪的药物，马上就要放进他的咖啡里让他喝下去。

我这样，真的好吗？

“前辈……”

他抬起眼，依然是懒洋洋的样子，连气音都懒得发，只是用眼神示意我说下去。

我说不下去。

难道要我向他告白，说我想肏您，想很久了，做梦都想把您按在这张书桌上，想让那双握惯了咒杖的手替我撸管？

我鼻子一酸，不知道该怎么办，要现在揭穿召唤，还是装作若无其事地趁人之危，反正他也不会记得这一切？

“你觉得怎样才算是喜欢一个人？”我说。

他捏着书页的苍白手指顿了顿，似乎觉得这次的问题很新鲜，抬起眼看了我一下。

“你有喜欢的人了？”

“我替朋友问的。”我说。

他无言地叹了口气，看我的眼神仿佛看一个单细胞生物。

我锲而不舍，绕过桌子跑到他身边。

“假如接近那个人，但是有可能会伤害到对方，那也算是喜欢吗？”

“无所谓。”黑魔说，“无论多温柔的人，只要活着，就会无可避免地伤害到什么。要是因为这点事情就畏畏缩缩，什么都办不成。”

“那位朋友觉得那个人离他特别遥远，总是把他当成小孩，要怎样才能取得他的认同呢？”

“我不知道。”他说。

不知道是不是我的错觉，他的耳尖有点红。

我凑近想看清他头发间隙的耳朵，是真的有红，还是只是我看走眼了，但他极为快速地往后缩，甚至合上了书。

“你……”他皱着眉。

“呀，没有打扰你们吧？咖啡泡好了。”

召唤从楼梯上下来，黑魔触电般端正了坐姿，清了清嗓子。

我瞥了召唤一眼，露出了被打搅的不爽表情。他则是用看垃圾的眼神看我，潜台词应该是“你居然偷吃不带我”。

谁要带你啊？下三滥。

我尝试着在眼神中表达自己的轻蔑，但想到接下来的事情，被打扰的不愉快立刻恢复了许多。

前辈说得对，管他那么多呢，反正也留不下记忆，先爽了再说。

黑魔拿起瓷杯抿了一口。

“不是说两块方糖吗？”他说，“你放多了。”

“啊——没错，不小心多掉进去一块，这都被你发现啦？”召唤笑着说。

黑魔皱了皱眉，但依然温顺地喝了下去，似乎不打算深究。

笨蛋前辈，你也太信任这个亚拉戈来的大骗子了，这样被他卖了都不知道啊！我表面上专注地看着书，却在心里用艾欧泽亚通用语言加猫魅语全部的脏话将召唤问候了个遍。

但也没办法，谁叫我的前辈是个除了副本，其他（尤其是常识）方面智商几乎为零的战斗狂呢。

假如没有这份单纯的狂热，也不会成就现在这个我喜欢的黑魔了。

药效来得很快，这次不用凑近就能看见，黑魔脸上浮起了漂亮的酡红，他还没发觉自己的异样，只是觉得有点热地扯松了衣领。

我的视线死死盯着他衣领里漏出的肌肤，像饿急了的狗。

召唤搂住了黑魔的腰。

黑魔颤抖了一下，不习惯被触碰是一方面，另一方面，我猜他感觉到自己变得惊人敏感，因为他的表情一时间显得有些难以置信。

“不舒服吗？”召唤担忧地看着他，“你的身体好烫。”

黑魔混乱地摇了摇头。

“是敌人的法术吗？”我说。

“你先别碰我……”

他皱着眉想拨开召唤“关切”的手，想站起身，我不知道他是要去调配解药还是别的什么，但他根本站不住，软绵绵的，站起来的瞬间就栽进了召唤怀里。

他虚弱地喘了一下，对上召唤震惊的眼神——这个人的演技真到位。

我看得妒火中烧，扑了过去，从右边抱住了黑魔。他浑身像是被抽走了力气，乖乖被我抱着。

“我……哈……等等，别……”

他似乎想说话，但断断续续地喘气，平时灵活咏唱的舌头像打了结。他摇了摇头，不知道是拒绝这些怀抱，还是通过摇晃脑袋竭力让自己清醒，我忍不住从心底泛起一阵近乎怜爱的心情。

现在的黑魔笨拙得像个孩子。

意识到这一点的我感觉所有血液都冲向了下半身，我大着胆子低头吻他，舌头伸进他嘴里，搅动着他的舌头，吮吸着他的津液。

黑魔瞪大了眼睛。

这种烈性媚药的作用是会疯狂地索求黏膜接触，无论是接吻，还是性交，显然都算是黏膜接触的部分。黑魔一下子抓住了我，无力地扯着我的头发，湿润的眼神无言地看着我。

他在用眼神告诉我，继续。

我当然知道。

“这样会让你好受点吗？”我说。

可怜的黑魔还没意识到接下来会发生什么，只是单纯地觉得这样能解渴。他点了点头，踮着脚又缠了上来，像一只小猫。

我才意识到我已经比他高一些，他需要踮脚才能抱住我的脖颈。

我和黑魔相拥着接吻，他小心翼翼闭着眼，生涩地用舌尖舔我的上颚，我知道这是他的初吻。从头皮炸开一阵巨大的狂喜，我的下面勃起了，顶着他的屁股，他肯定意识到了，因为他睁开了眼睛，且发现我在接吻时也一直看着他，看着他情动的表情，每一帧我都不想放过。

他似乎被我的眼神烫到似的，松开了我。

但没用，召唤从后面抱住了他，将他重新送进了我怀里。召唤的手撩开了他的下袍，顺着臀缝重重地揉，黑魔一下子叫了出来——声音比花街最带劲的妓女还动听。

他浑身都开始发抖，似乎承受不住这么巨大的快感，也难怪，他恐怕连自渎都极少。

“你都开始淌水了。”召唤将手指沾到的亮晶晶的肠液展示给黑魔看，“后面一缩一缩的，没关系吗？”

“和我接吻会让前辈这么兴奋吗？”我高兴地说。

黑魔被我们夹在中间，慌乱地摇头，似乎是觉得现在的状态不适合说话，反正一开口也只是呻吟，他索性咬住了自己的嘴唇。

“你让我们的后辈勃起了哦。在赤魔面前一副如此淫荡的模样，你也太不像话了。”召唤笑着说。

他从后面用膝盖轻轻地顶了下黑魔的膝弯，黑魔腿一软，猝不及防地坐在地上。

“前辈要负责才行，知道该怎么办吧？”我说。

他迷茫地看着我，那种从下往上看的视线让我的阴茎又涨大了一圈，我努力深呼吸了一下。

“不知道吗？那我来教你。”

第一次，由我来教他点什么，居然是这种事。

我解开皮带和内裤，粗大的性器一下子打在他脸上，他被吓得失去了思考，只是盯着我的阴茎看，似乎怎么想也无法把这个尺寸的阴茎与他的可爱后辈联系到一起。

“舔它。”我口干舌燥地说。

他乖顺地凑了上去，舌头试探性地舔了舔阴茎，皱起眉——当然，因为又腥又咸。

“臭。”他嫌弃地说。“不好吃。”

“……”我和召唤对视了一眼。

我觉得，我们两人都听到了脑袋里那根代表理智的弦断掉的声音。

为什么黑魔能说出这么可爱又色情的话？

我现在对天发誓，对他没点想法的男人都是阳痿，绝对的。

我一把抓住了他的脑袋，猛地进到他柔软的嘴巴最深处，面对我的粗暴行径，他反而无师自通，用舌头包裹住阴茎，不让牙齿碰到它。

只是我实在太硬，他小小的嘴巴根本难以承受这个尺寸，不一会儿他就觉得嘴酸了，发出“呜呜”的声音想让我出去。

别做梦了，这么舒服的地方，我才不要出去。

我按着他的脑袋，模仿性交的动作开始进出，他的唾液被我撞得含不住，顺着下颌流淌下来，脸颊撑得鼓鼓的，却坚持看着我，那泫然欲泣的视线让我几乎想要立刻射满他的嘴。

召唤在后面解开裤子，深色的阴茎摩擦着黑魔的后穴，那里湿得不成样子，从我的高处可以很方便地观察到。我每撞黑魔一下，他的屁股也会跟着摇晃，像极了讨操的母狗。

召唤温柔地抚摸着黑魔的腰和大腿内侧，让他更加放松，然后往黑魔的后穴里塞进手指，揉它，那里传来甜蜜的水声。

黑魔开始分泌出很多的唾液，他的嘴巴就和下面没区别，一样潮湿温暖，又窄小，撞起来会有粘稠的水声。他上面含着我，下面含着召唤的手指，这画面实在是太有冲击性了，我不由得感叹这次的正确决定。

我死而无憾了。

随着召唤探索到某一点，黑魔忽然剧烈颤抖起来，苍白得不似人的皮肤也开始泛红，召唤继续蹂躏着那里，这下黑魔连支撑着腰的力气都没了。他被我们两个人的阴茎钉着才不至于倒地，胸口激烈地起伏，召唤的手掌拢住了他的阴茎。

同时我也开始冲刺，每一下都撞到他的喉咙深处，让他反射性干呕，却也更方便我往深处去。黑魔一直往后退，仰着脖颈，但没用，我抓住他的头发不让他逃走。

下身连续传来的陌生触感让黑魔陷入了慌乱，他无意识地猛吸了一下我的阴茎，我措不及防地射了出来——实在是太爽了，我发誓我原本没想射在他嘴里——浓稠的白浊在他嘴里炸开，有一些溢出来，挂在他的眼睫上，这画面适合被永久纪念挂在我房间里。

黑魔被呛到了，他吐出我的阴茎，虚弱地咳嗽。他狠狠瞪着我，但我有一种施虐后的狂喜，就算被他瞪着也没觉得害怕，尤其是看到他卷着舌头，把那些精液全部乖乖吃进了肚子时。

召唤抽出了他的手指，似乎是觉得开拓得差不多了，黑魔因为后穴一阵空虚而摇了摇屁股。

他低声说。

“进来。”

“什么？”召唤笑着说。

黑魔闭上了眼睛，因为喉咙被我干哑了，他重新舔了舔嘴唇，粉色的舌头绕着单薄的唇线舔舐了一圈，留下湿润的津液和我的精液。

“我知道你想操我。”黑魔平静地说。

召唤的笑容凝固在了脸上。

他很快干笑了几声，承认道：“是的，我想操你。”

“每天都想。”

“每晚都想着你自慰。”

我愣住了，这人真有够变态的。

召唤猛地将黑魔翻了过去，单手将黑魔的双手抓着抵在头顶，黑魔不动声色地看着他。

“什么时候发现的？”召唤说。

黑魔仿佛嗤之以鼻，他轻哼了一声，苍白的双腿搭上了召唤的腰。

“第一次通关巴哈那天晚上，你喝醉了，肏了我一整晚，还一直碎碎念，我就不明白了，怎么会有人喝醉了还那么吵。”

“顺便一提，不愧是狗召唤，啃我啃得像狗一样。”

“我还以为那是梦……”

召唤脸上青一阵白一阵，假如不是现在情况特殊，我实在忍不住要笑出声了。

不对，召唤捷足先登，我怎么笑得出来的。

只能说黑魔把召唤损得无法反驳的场面实在是引起舒适，所以说，他这张嘴也是我喜欢的地方之一，无差别aoe，方圆百里余孽不生。

但很快黑魔就游刃有余不起来了，召唤俯身将阴茎插进了他下面的嘴里，而上面那张恶毒的嘴也被召唤吻住了。

召唤耐心地撸动着黑魔的阴茎，黑魔舒服地弓起背，像晒到太阳的小猫，召唤就趁机揉捏黑魔的乳粒，直到它们都被玩得红肿挺立。

召唤缓慢地动了起来，摩擦过那一点，黑魔的眼神恍惚了一下。

我就在这时候插了进去。

黑魔被顶得倒吸了一口气，下面的酸胀感让他从餍足中惊醒，我和召唤的阴茎挤在一起塞在他的后穴里。

“既然前辈都不是第一次挨肏了，我也不用怜惜您了，对吧？”我期待地说。

他似乎受不了我这幅天真无邪的样子，用手背遮住了眼睛。我不管不顾地亲吻他的手，像发誓献上忠诚的骑士那样。

“那我就当你默认了哦。”

我残忍地动作起来，并且明白我亲爱的前辈会有一阵被撕裂的错觉，他一下子呻吟了起来，是痛的那种——他开始挣扎，但那只会让我和召唤进得更深而已。

我掰开他的臀瓣，好让我的阴茎更方便深入，他的臀瓣和他的皮肤一样白得吓人，但稍一用力就留下红印，相当色情。我忍不住用力拍了一巴掌，他的后穴缩紧，一下子爽得召唤低喘了一声。

黑魔哽咽着，不停摇头，推着我的胸膛，每推一下我就凑近像牛皮糖一样啄一下他的嘴唇。

真软啊，黑魔的嘴唇。很难想象这样柔软的嘴唇会吟诵那么破坏性的咒术，它更适合含着我的阴茎，在床上，全天份的。

黑魔开始在我怀里细碎地哭。

不得不说，这大大提高了我的施虐欲，我又涨大了些，和召唤一起更卖力地顶他，他被我们撞得动弹不得，像被钉在绞刑架上的魔女一样，只能任人操弄。

黑魔一直注视着我，纤长的眼睫挂着泪珠，苍白细瘦的身体充满着一种近乎暴力的美丽。其实我只是想摧毁那张脸上幼稚得不可思议的对我无条件的包容，骨血里叮咚作响的东西好像差一秒就要抓住。

我像魔怔了一般说：“我喜欢你。”

黑魔突然不挣扎了。

“反正这之后你会忘记，所以我无论如何也想告诉你。”我说，“不是后辈对前辈的憧憬，是想和您在一起的喜欢。”

“这是你教会我最重要的东西。”

我真诚地说。在过往漫长的讨便宜卖乖获得黑魔青睐的时光中，我发誓这是我说过最真情实感的一句话。

我俯身去亲他。

“我爱你……”我说。

他轻轻捧住了我的脸，在我以为他又要推开我的时候，这次他没有，他回吻着我。

我瞬间就哭了出来。我也不想的，可是眼泪控制不住，大颗大颗地、源源不断地流，明明没这么严重的。可我就是意识到自己哭得很凶，太丢人了，我使劲擦着眼睛。

但我太开心了。

召唤匪夷所思地看着我，毕竟我一边哭，一边动得比他还快。他可能觉得现在的我更像一只泰迪。

黑魔的喘息逐渐由痛苦变成夹杂着愉快，他的呻吟随着我们动作加快而愈发拔高，他紧紧抓住我胸口的衣服，像暴风雨中摇摇欲坠的小船。

“要……要去了……”他带着哭腔说。

召唤将他的泪痕吻干，我们两个人一起卖力在他的肠壁驰骋着，反复摩擦着那一点，同时互相竞争谁能冲得更深。黑魔被我们顶得直发抖，他的眼睛都失去了焦距，张着嘴，但没能说话，只能虚弱地发出气音。

温暖潮湿的后穴一阵绞紧，我和召唤同时射了。两人份的精液冲进了黑魔的肠壁，他耗尽全力也没能说出一个字，直接昏了过去。

这种长时间的体力劳动对于缺乏锻炼的黑魔来说，果然还是太勉强了。

情潮从他脸上褪去，他的脸又恢复了苍白得不近人的样子，但平时总是皱着的眉头松开了，带着一点餍足。我看不够，凑近细细地欣赏他难得的放松。

即便是睡着了，这副不设防的样子也真美啊。

而之后把黑魔抱进浴缸替他清理后穴时，我和召唤又看硬了，但不敢再动手动脚，生怕弄醒黑魔，只好两人一起对着他打手冲这些事——就是后话了。

（3）

“快看，是法爷们！”

“太帅了我晕厥——”

我扫了一眼发出尖叫的人群，不懂就是陪前辈出来买点材料，有什么好大惊小怪的。

我站在右边，穿着七十级校服，手里拿着大包小包。

黑魔站在中间，和召唤一样都穿着五十级校服，揣着一袋刚挖出来的新革，好像听不见那些人的话。

左边是召唤，正笑着在黑魔耳旁说些什么，黑魔懒洋洋地“嗯”了一声。

注意到这一点的我不服气地把黑魔往我这边拽了一下。

“前辈，你们在聊什么？”

“马上就要恋人节了，召唤说要不要买些巧克力一起做。”黑魔说，“毕竟我们三个人都没有烙印。”

“哦……”

我似懂非懂般地点头。

虽然我总觉得召唤所说的“做”并不是黑魔理解的那一个。

有了上次的经历，召唤知道黑魔对他的心怀鬼胎只是不说，其实心里都知道。但他反而利用这一点，更加得寸进尺地接近黑魔。

比如说现在，市场板面前全是拥挤的人群，召唤就对着挑选货物的黑魔上下其手，手掌揉捏着黑魔的屁股。

我装作不知情，余光看见黑魔的耳朵都红透了。他拍掉召唤的手，召唤又笑着把手覆上去，还在他耳边说话。

他似乎不想在我面前生气，咬着嘴唇忍耐着召唤，让我既生气又兴奋。

生气的是为什么能摸的人是召唤不是我，兴奋的是黑魔为了我忍耐的样子……真的很色哎。

脑海中忽然浮现出黑魔穿着裸体围裙，脸颊潮红，身上沾满生奶油的样子。我一拍脑门，努力将旖旎的念头从大脑驱逐出去。

“怎么了？”黑魔被我突然的动作吸引住了，不解地看着我。

召唤又在黑魔看不见的视角对我露出了嘲弄的表情，这下我有苦说不出，只听见悄悄话频道轻响了一声。

召唤 ＞＞ 想不想在恋人节再来一次上次的药？

＞＞召唤 你是狗吗？

我就知道这个人渣没安好心！

但是，不得不说……

我看了一眼黑魔，他对我的危险念头毫不知情。熟悉的单薄嘴唇，我已经开始想念上一次咬它的滋味了。

动情时这张嘴唇会合不拢似的微微张开，津液从里面流出来，洁白整齐的齿列，非常好亲。

进入他身体的时候会爽得高高扬起的脖颈，露出脆弱的喉结，仿佛在邀请我咬上去。

还有软绵绵的叫声，与平时咏唱咒语时低沉稳重的声音一点也不一样……

我的眼神发直，似乎盯得黑魔有些发毛，他微微咳嗽了一声，侧过脸。

“怎么一直看着我……”黑魔小声说。

我承认我又被他可爱到了。

这可不能怪我，是你撩拨我的，前辈。

＞＞召唤 成交。


End file.
